Moving On
by jmfantasy
Summary: The whole point of fighting a war was to make the world a better place. What they didn't count on was the demons that would follow them afterwards. A Jez and Morgead-centric One-shot about learning to accept and find your happily ever after.


**Hey guys! This is a just a short one-shot I had floating around in my head. Let me know what you think :)**

 **Moving On**

"Jez!" She woke with a start, seeing Morgead shaking her, "you had a nightmare again, you were screaming in your sleep," he whispered to her. Jez turned away, despite knowing that he was her soulmate and that he loved her, Jez still didn't like him seeing her this way. Jez always felt weak, and insignificant, after a nightmare, there was nothing she could do to fight it. Reality she could handle that with a straight face, but her dreams? When her worst fears came to life? That was harder. The nightmares had been coming frequently since the end of the war. Even though they won, there were casualties on both sides, and she relived their deaths in her dreams.

"Was it the same, did you see them?" Morgead whispered, pulling her into his arms. Jez nodded against his chest, refusing to meet his gaze. He gently tilted her chin up to look into her eyes. "It wasn't your fault Jez, they didn't die because of you."

"But," Jez sniffled, "I'm a wild power, it was my destiny to help win this war, me and the other three, no one else needed to get involved. If they hadn't they wouldn't have died. And Iliana, poor Iliana, she was so innocent still, if I had just gotten to her sooner, if I had just killed the dragons sooner, no one would have died,"

"Jez, they chose to fight alongside you, knowing they could die. That was their choice, not yours. None of it is your fault. I promise you. You know what Thierry said, this is survivor's guilt, no one blames you."

"But why should we get to be happy? When Poppy will never see another sunset, when James will spend the rest of his immortal life praying to have his soulmate back. When Mare has to visit her brothers grave, and Quinn, Quinn who finally found love again after so many years now has to learn to live without Rashel. Delos who has to learn to use his other hand after the wild fire power tore through his other arm. And Hugh, my best friend, my Hugh, who had no real defense, but chose to fight to help protect me anyways. All these wonderful people, who lived better lives then me. Who did Hugh ever hurt? But me? I made sport of chasing humans and killing them, what did I do to deserve to live when they don't Morgead?"

"Maybe that's why you're here. Don't let their sacrifices be in vain Jez. Live your life to its fullest and continue to make up for your past. Besides, maybe you're here for a selfish reason, like maybe because I couldn't live without you, so the universe let me keep you." Jez let out a watery laugh, and leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you, you silly old Blackthorn."

"Old? Jez, I am not old. I only have a few years on you. And I love you too Mrs. Blackthorn,"

"Oy, we agreed, I kept my name when we married." Morgead pouted,

"But I like the sound of Mrs. Blackthorn so much better, besides what was the point in doing it then if you aren't even taking my name. It's not too late you know," Morgead reached down and played with the two rings on her finger,

"The point of doing it is to show you fully love the person you're marrying. Oh, you're right, why'd we do it then?" Jez smirked at Morgead,

"Oi! Oh now you're gunna get it," Morgead smirked back, and rolled on top of her, beginning to tickle her mercilessly,

"Not- not fair. Vampire versus human," Jez managed to get out,

"Say mercy and I'll let you go,"

"N-Never" Jez lifted her knee, digging it into his side, and rolling them over when he grunted in pain. "I win," she whispered, rolling off him, and staring at the ceiling,

"Jez," Morgead sighed,

"I'll see someone. I know you've been asking for months, but I think I'm ready... to talk."

"Are you sure?" Jez felt Morgead's mind press against hers and then he nodded, "Alright. We'll arrange it." Jez curled up in Morgead's arms and felt the warmth of her soulmate infiltrate her mind, as she curled up in sleep.

* * *

It took time for Jez to heal, but with the help of her remaining friends, Morgead, and the therapist, Jez learned to forgive herself for the things she couldn't control. Two years later and Jez and Morgead were happier than ever before. They still lived at headquarters, all of Circle Daybreak still stayed in Theirry's mansion. They had built an unbreakable bond during their time fighting and planning and didn't want to be seperated. Quinn had taken the longest to begin talking, but slowly he had begun to heal as well. James had put on a braveface, but they all knew he was still hurting. Not only had Poppy been his soulmate, she had been his best friend too. Only Ash seemed to be able to get him to laugh, but like the rest of them, James was pushing through. Thierry had managed to find an engineer to get a replacement arm for Delos, designed to follow his brain wavelengths and respond as a normal arm would. Overall, together they were healing, moving on with their lives. Most of the couples had married before the war so that they knew they would get a chance to, but a few had opted not to, including Hannah and Thierry. That was the excitement around the mansion that day, Hannah and Thierry's wedding was later in the afternoon.

"How do I look?" Jez asked, walking from the bathroom and twirling for Morgead.

"Kind of like a firetruck," Morgead winked at her and Jez grabbed a pillow from their bed to throw at him, "oh you meant the dress, not your hair. You look beautiful Jez, as always."

"How sweet," Jez laughed, kissing him lightly.

"That's me, sweet, handsome, funny, perfect husband, you know,"

"Alright, don't get too cocky. I remember your puberty phase." Morgead looked affronted,

"I didn't have a puberty phase," Jez merely raised an eyebrow in response.

"Come on, we're going to be late." Jez grabbed his hand, and they headed out to the meadow behind the house where the ceremony was to take place. Thea headed down the aisle first as Hannah's maid of honour, and Hannah followed shortly thereafter. The ceremony only lasted a half hour, and then they proceeded to the reception. The night passed in a blur, and Jez realized it was the first time they had really celebrated something in years. With that thought in mind, she made sure to make the most of it, and tried to enjoy it while it lasts.

* * *

Three years after the wedding, and the first of the couples began to starts families. Thea and Eric were the first, having a young girl they named Caitlyn Blaise Harman. Three months later and Mare and Ash welcomed Mark James Redfern until the world. The young lad seemed content with human foods for the time being, and Mare and Ash had agreed to let him make his own decision when he was older about which species he wished to be. 6 months after them, Gillian and David had twins, two little girls names Mary Elizabeth and Alice Roxanne Blackburn. Three months passed before Maggie and Delos had their son Jason Ryan Redfern and Keller and Galen had Milo Emmett Drake. The day Keller had her baby, Jez found out that she too was expecting, three months along, at the age of 25, and 6 months later, her and Morgead had decided to name their baby Rose Iliana Rashel Blackthorn.

Time passed, and with it many of the couples grew their families. 12 years after the war, and 3 children later, Jez decided to resume drinking blood, only from blood bags so she would be able to stop her aging process at 30 so she could live an immortal life with Morgead. 20 years after the war, Thierry came home and introduced them to the daughter he and Hannah had decided to adopt. He looked directly at Quinn as he announced her name, Rashel Fiona Descouedres, 16 years old. Tears of joy had filled Quinn's eyes, and he'd rushed forward to introduce himself. The moment their hands touched, everyone in the room saw that it truly was Rashel, as their eyes turned briefly golden as the soulmate principle reasserted itself. 25 years after the war, a young man wandered into the mansion, announced he had been dreaming of this place and a girl with flaming hair, and purple eyes. Jez was in the foyer when he arrived, with her son, Victor Hugh Blackthorn. When Jez looked towards the young man, her heart stopped, recognizing the eyes of her best friend,

"Hugh?" she whispered,

"Jez! But, it can't be I thought you were just a dream" the young man followed Jez as she brought him to Thierry, and of all the long years of Jez's life, that remained one of the happiest.

Jez and Morgead watched as their children grew. Jez's eldest daughter, and her son both decided to be vampires so they could spend eternity with their soulmates. Jez's youngest daughter, Ella, however, fell in love with Thea and Eric's youngest son, who would age and die as any witch would, and opted to remain human so they could grow old together. Jez and Morgead watched as their children had children, and they loved their grandchildren just as much as their children, and Jez remained happy, as she had learned all those years ago.

Her hardest day was when it came time to bury Ella. Ella had lived a full life and had died a few months after her husband John at the age of 76. They had taken over Edgith's shop from Thea after she had passed away, and had one daughter together. But like all other things in her life, Morgead helped her through. The biggest surprise came when 125 years after the war, James called yelling and crying into the phone that he had found her, he had found his Poppy. No one knew how Poppy had come back, she was a witch, not a human, she should not have been able to be reborn, but despite the impossible, James and Poppy had started over, witch and vampire facing the world. As Jez looked back on her life, she knew that she had done right all those years ago. She had watched all those she loved live full lives, and while many were still living she knew the ones who weren't had been happy in the end. Despite the pain and suffering she had seen, Jez realized she wouldn't have had it any other way.


End file.
